You are
by Kino Lita
Summary: ¿Qué no era obvio? digo hasta un niño lo sabe, por una insignificante cortada en el dedo no pasa absolutamente nada , algo tan simple no puede hacerte daño ,tan solo recordarte la imprudencia de no poner atención a lo que haces capitulo 4 actualiz
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: You are

Autor: Kino_lita

Fandom: Ranma 1/2

Claim: Ukyo/Ryoga

Tabla: CANTANTES

Artista: Alejandro Sanz

Resumen: El rostro de la joven delante mío daba vueltas y se distorsionaba , se volvía mas hermosa de lo que ya era ,se volvía mas cercana

Advertencias: Ranma½ no es mía ,escribo esto para la comunidad HAZ _ MUSICA ,si la pareja de este fic te desagrada por favor cierra la ventana, este capitulo contiene **LEMON **si **eres MENOR DE EDAD **o si **NO TE AGRADA CIERRA LA VENTANA **

You are

El maldito sol estaba sobre mi brindándome sus rayos y calor, presumiendo toda su magnificencia , haciendo de aquella mañana un día feliz y en todo su esplendor ,con el cielo azul , todo a mi alrededor lleno de vida , la brisa de acuerdo con las nubes, la vida, el clima , el paisaje , los invitados , la iglesia , los fotógrafos , los regalos , el pastel , todo en armonía y equilibrio y por lo tanto ellos sonrientes y satisfechos haciendo sus votos de amor , diciendo sus mutuas promesas , seguros de si mismos , ambos confiados en que su amor duraría "hasta que la muerte los separe"

-y mucho mas -dijo el con una sonrisa que ella correspondió con un sonrojo, ella la que ya nunca mas podría ser mía

Mi Akane , que minutos antes ya le había dado el "si quiero" , y que yo a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía no pude impedir que lo pronunciara , todos los que estábamos ahí y los que no queríamos estar ,acordamos que ya era suficiente , suficientes tretas , suficientes enojos , suficiente perseverancia , suficiente terquedad para lograr algo que desde un principio habíamos perdido , por enamorarnos de las personas equivocadas , por obsesionarnos con nuestras fantasías y por albergar falsas esperanzas , nos volvimos ciegos , nos volvimos fuertes y al mismo tiempo vulnerables y predecibles y perdimos el tiempo en querer destruir algo que es indivisible

Mire a mi alrededor y ahí en un rincón alejada estaba shampoo mordiéndose los labios para no gritar e impedir algo que seguramente la estaba matando lentamente

Cerca de ella estaban Kodachi y Kuno que al parecer se sostenían el uno al otro por temor a desvanecerse al ver como sus dos personas amadas se daban los anillos

Y después mis ojos se detuvieron en una chica muy fuerte , la mas fuerte de todos nosotros . Ukyo que tenia sus ojos puestos en Ranma , sin llorar, sin intentar hacerse fuerte , sin rencor , ella estaba triste sin embargo no había nada en su rostro que la delatara

Hubo una gran fiesta , de la que shampoo quiso prescindir , tanto Kodachi como Kuno entregaron sus presentes y se marcharon sin mirar atrás

Ukyo y yo nos quedamos , sin regalos , sin excusas para estar ahí solo nos limitamos a ver su felicidad, Akane bailando con Ranma , el tomando su mano cuando cortaron el pastel, ambos felices , ambos mas unidos que nunca y yo no supe que hacer mas que acercarme a Ukyo , tal vez ella supiera como frenar el deseo de venganza , tal vez quisiera planear un doble asesinato y ambos tendríamos un poco de paz y sosiego para el corazón

Sin embargo encontré algo que lo adormecía , que calmaba mi agonizante muerte , un liquido ambarino, **que nunca es la solución para nada ,** que trae consigo mas problemas de los que a uno le sobran , pero sentía mucho dolor en esos momentos que vi muy fácil el tomar varias copas y aun con todo y eso no logre olvidarla

-lo llevare yo

Fue lo único que escuche , en medio de mi inconsciente estado me encontré con una habitación y una cama

-eso no soluciona nada ryoga - me dijo

El rostro de la joven delante mío daba vueltas y se distorsionaba , se volvía mas hermosa de lo que ya era ,se volvía mas cercana , mas cómplice ,mas sensual , se volvía Akane y esta vez no escaparía de mi con ese maldito de Ranma , pude sentir como ella también me besaba

Ella suspiro en mi oído y yo me sentí muy feliz , , seria mía

Fui deslizándome por su cuello y deshaciéndome de esa estorbosa ropa hasta que ambos terminamos en la cama desnudos , juntos enlazados en nuestros besos

-esto esta muy mal

-nunca ha estado mejor

-no , no quiero y tu tampoco

-lo quieres mas de lo que te puedes imaginar

-no

La bese profundamente aun con toda su resistencia , hasta ganarme de nuevo su confianza y su placer

-¿Qué me dices ahora?

-te odio

-no, tu me amas ¿por que otra razón estarías aquí?

-por que me necesitabas y yo quería ayudarte

-nos necesitamos , mi amor yo a ti y tu a mi

Pude sentir como la hacia temblar, como poco a poco sus palabras carecían de sentido y cuando por fin se rindió y sus labios volvieron a corresponder mis besos con la misma intensidad , nuestros gritos se tornaron fuertes , fue entonces que nuestros cuerpos se unieron como nunca antes lo hicieron

no quería dejarla, era dependiente de su vida , de su sonrisa ,de su mirada y aun así me había dado por vencido, quería su felicidad a costa de la mía, eso era lo que siempre me decía a mi mismo aunque en la realidad no era así , ella lo amaba a el y en ese mutuo acuerdo no había lugar para terceros

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, estaba ahí en una cama , amándola , haciéndola mía como nunca lo haría Ranma , era yo el que conocía su cuerpo , era yo quien la hacia gritar , y estoy seguro de que ninguno deseaba terminar, podía quedarme así , uniendo al uno con el otro toda mi vida , escuchando su voz desafinada a causa del placer, sintiendo como sus manos me tocaban , sintiéndome amado

Ese era el cuerpo mas hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida

-eres preciosa amor

Ella me sonrió al tiempo en que a mi cuerpo lo recorría un escalofrío, Akane estaba conmigo cuando debía estar con Ranma en su noche de bodas , estaría solo y confundido , mientras yo me deleitaba con su presencia , mientras el sentía coraje , mientras Kuno

lloraba ,Shampoo deseaba la muerte y Kodachi sufría al tiempo que calmaba a su hermano , yo estaba con mi Akane , con mi amada , que me importaba si mañana se iba de aquí huyendo , avergonzada , con miedo a las consecuencias, esta noche era nuestra , nadie podría arrebatármela ni siquiera si esto fuera obra de mi imaginación , no podía equivocarme , no quería dejar de idealizar esta idea ,estos eran sus besos los que yo recibía , este era su cuerpo el que yo amaba , ella ,era ella , no podía equivocarme.

_La joven que estaba aquí era alguien que amaba de la misma forma en la que yo lo hacia , que se entregaba por completo , alguien dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus seres queridos , éramos iguales , debíamos estar juntos para que el amor que sentíamos creciera un poco mas de ser posible , podía sentirlo , no admitiría que estaba equivocado , me amaba y yo a ella no necesitaba saber nada mas._

_¿Qué otra persona me amaría de la misma forma sino Akane ? _

_¿Quién mas podría sentirse igual que yo sino Akane ? _

_¿El cuerpo de quien podría ser mas hermoso ?_

_Solo el de ella, en este mundo no existía nadie mas por la que yo podría sentir algo excepto por Akane Tendo , y yo sabia muy bien que nunca volvería a amar de esta manera_

_ambos sumergidos en un placer nunca antes experimentado, ambos perdiendo el control y la cordura , olvidando el dolor , en es momento no existía nada mas que la satisfacción y ambos dijimos los nombres que nos hacían sumamente felices _

_Yo dije _

_-akane _

_Y ella dijo _

_-ranma_

_al mismo tiempo terminando juntos y vencidos por el sueño aferrados el uno al otro en un abrazo _


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic: You are

Autor: Kino_lita

Fandom: Ranma 1/2

Claim: Ukyo/Ryoga

Tabla: CANTANTES

Artista: Paul Mc Cartney

Resumen:Si ella o el hubieran sido sinceros se habrían dado cuenta de que no hesitaban nada mas pero tendría otros días juntos para averiguarlo

Advertencias: Ranma½ no es mía ,escribo esto para la comunidad HAZ _ MUSICA ,si la pareja de este fic te desagrada por favor cierra la ventana

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

You are

Another day

Ukyo abrió sus ojos lentamente y justo cuando quiso levantarse ,se percato de que unos brazos aprisionaban su cintura impidiendo su escapatoria , además de que alguien descansaba su cabeza encima de su hombro

-Ryoga …

El aludido reforzó su abrazo y siguió dormido ,aun mas despreocupado , pero ella no .por que la culpa invadió su cerebro , el que tan solo la noche anterior no registro razón ni consecuencia , habían llegado demasiado lejos , habían tenido sexo y no cualquier tipo de sexo , esta había sido la primera vez para ambos y según el tabú que rezaba con mala intención :

"_**la primera vez es especial " **_

ella misma la había idealizado con Ranma alguna vez ,había imaginado que seria algo impotente , anhelado , con alguien que amara y que le correspondiera , y ahora uno de sus conocidos estaba durmiendo muy cerca de su rostro , alguien a quien consideraba un medio para llegar a Ranma, alguien que no la amaba ,alguien ajeno a sus sentimientos

Se arrepentía , quería llorar y sin embargo , escucho un suspiro provenir de el , sintió como los brazos del joven se soltaban un poco , colocándose a la atura de su espalda y como el acomodaba su cabeza justo en su pecho , y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del extraño , mientras que sus tibias manos tomaban su espalda para estar aun mas cómodo

-ya me conoces - murmuro Ukyo -

Pero Ryoga siguió dormido en su lugar y no parecía tener la intención de despertar o marcharse ,se iría en cuanto despertara de eso Ukyo estaba segura , cuando el despertara y se sintiera avergonzado , arrepentido de haber consumido alcohol y dejarse llevar , pero ambos se dejaron llevar, en esta situación nadie era culpable , solo sucedió , si no hubiera pasado entre ellos ,habría sucedido con otro chico , por lo menos a Ryoga lo consideraba conocido a otro no

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no había sido tan malo estar con Ryoga por que de sobra sabia que el había imaginado estar con Akane y ella idealizo a Ranma

Ahora solo debía continuar con su vida no tenia caso complicarse buscando excusas , volvería a trabajar en su restaurante , a pelearse con Shampoo y a vivir sola , inconcientemente hizo una propuesta

-¿te quedarías ?

No tuvo respuesta y al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras , pero de nada le servia negarlo ,a veces se sentía sola y envidiaba a todos , Ryoga no tenia a donde ir , tal vez podría quedarse , tal vez su remordimiento de conciencia lo obligaría a quedarse ,tal vez ella estaba embarazada después de anoche y deberían casarse por honor , pero ella sabia muy bien que no estaba embarazada , debido a que las fechas no coincidían para esa posibilidad , el se iría no había opción

Por alguna razón un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y decidió dormir por que no quería enterarse de que otra vez estaría sola , al tiempo en que Ryoga se despertaba y la miraba dormir

Un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro ,se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y por la forma en la que la sujetaba sintió escalofríos , después la cabeza le dolió lo suficiente para levantarse e ir a buscar medicina , justo en la cocina encontró un letrero que decía

**¿necesitas trabajo ?**

**¡que bien!**

**En este restaurante hay una vacante **

-una vacante-dijo para si mismo

Su arrepentimiento y su dolor de cabeza le plantearon una idea :quedarse

Regreso a la habitación, intento despertar a Ukyo

-Mm…… ¡Ryoga ¿sigues aquí ?

-pienso quedarme -dijo el mostrando el letrero

-lo hice hace tiempo pero nadie pareció interesado

-si estas de acuerdo

-vete

-¿disculpa?

-no tienes por que quedarte

-si tengo

-no estoy embarazada si eso te preocupa

-no quise …. decir eso …

Ryoga se acerco hasta ella , seguramente cualquier persona, hubiera querido largarse ,sin embargo

-quiero quedarme aquí

-el salario es poco , pero Mosse sobrevive con menos y tendrás que dormir aquí

-¿otra vez?

-eso no volverá a ocurrir

Mentía , ella quería que ocurriera las veces que fueran necearías con tal de olvidar a Ranma y con alo de suerte enamorarse otra vez

Aun con el pacto que ella había sido muy clara , Ryoga era inevitable, debido a que ahora trabajaba con ella y cuando no había nadie cerca podían platicar , pasando inadvertido el tema que los unió ,tema que Ukyo estaría encantada de tratar y cierto al anochecer

-Ryoga … yo

El conocía muy bien aquella manera de hablar que era tan distinta a cundo le daba ordenes , sabia exactamente lo que ella diría au así se limito a dejarla hablar

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿aun la amas ?

Pudo ver la expresión de tristeza en rostro y quiso retractarse pero ya era tarde

-de nada sirve , pero aun lo hago

-es lo mas ridículo que haya escuchado ¿Por qué lo haces si no obtienes nada ?¿Por qué Ryoga ? Dijo Ukyo llorando

-no lo se -dijo el mientras la abrazaba -prometo decírtelo en cuanto lo sepa

-quédate conmigo …. Eso era lo que quería después de lo que sucedió

-me quedare el tiempo que quieras

-¿lamentas lo que sucedió ?

Esa pregunta fue la mas mortífera de todas

-nunca

Y el no mentía , por mas que amara a Akane lo que paso el día después de ese encuentro era una de las pocas cosas de las que no se arrepentía , tanto como para volverlo a vivir, si ella o el hubieran sido sinceros se habrían dado cuenta de que no hesitaban nada mas pero tendría otros días juntos para averiguarlo

continuara....

nota: gracias por leer *en especial a noru-chan y a baby sony*

nota para baby sony: te agradezco mucho el comentario , si hice que Ryoga kun tomara hasta que le gustara Ukyo (ya se que estuvo mal hacerlo pero no encontraba mas excusa y aunque tal vez en este capi no dije mucho el otro estara mejor =) es promesa


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic: You are

Autor: Kino_lita

Fandom: Ranma 1/2

Claim: Ukyo/Ryoga

Tabla: CANTANTES

Artista: KT TUNSTALL

Resumen: Ryoga quería cumplir con las dos primeras cosas porque , quería hablar sobre el tema que lo hizo quedarse , odiaba ver llorar a Ukyo y para ser sincero se veía hermosa cuando sonreía

Advertencias: Ranma½ no es mía ,escribo esto para la comunidad HAZ _ MUSICA ,si la pareja de este fic te desagrada por favor cierra la ventana

NOTA: GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS , AQUI APARECE MI QUERIDO P-CHAN QUE YA LO TENIA OLVIDADO sus QUI tienen traduccion entre parentesis y letra italica

GRACIAS TAMBIEN A TSUKI KARAMELO por la sugerencia de las canciones en el lj , enseguida hago la seccion , sin mas por el momento a leer

You are

Suddenly I See

Llovía y el como siempre se limitaba a cerrar las ventanas de su habitación , confiaba en la piedad de su superior, ella le daría el día libre , volvió a la cama y justo cuando cerro los ojos

-!despierta Ryoga ¡ !tienes pedidos que entregar!

-pero si esta lloviendo

-¿y?

- tengo el mismo problema que ranma ¿recuerdas ?

Algo en sus ojos se apago

-entonces…. Cuida el restaurante por favor

-espera U-chan

-¿Qué dijiste ?

De nuevo se había equivocado en sus palabras

-existen los paraguas , yo iré

-¿seguro ?

-yo iré

Así tomó su paraguas y los pedidos y se fue aun con temor a no encontrar las direcciones a pesar de que Ukyo le hubiese explicado 5 veces las calles y cada una de las casas y tiendas que debía visitar , antes de irse se aseguro de que la joven tuviera un buen estado de animo, a lo largo de los meses en los que trabajo para ella aprendió 3 cosas muy importantes

La primera , omitir cualquier tema referente al día de la boda de Ranma y Akane , Ukyo no lo soportaba y cambiaba la conversación

La segunda , no mencionarle a Ukyo el nombre de Ranma , esto simplemente le quitaba el sueño a Ukyo haciéndola llorar y se negaba a admitir que lo había hecho

Y la tercera y quizás la mas importante de todas , Ryoga quería cumplir con las dos primeras cosas porque , quería hablar sobre el tema que lo hizo quedarse , odiaba ver llorar a Ukyo y para ser sincero se veía hermosa cuando sonreía

Después de dar 3 vueltas llegando a sitios equivocados y esquivar 17 charcos , logro regresar al restaurante si haberse convertido pero … justo cuando entro

-!cuidado con la cubeta¡

Sus mojadas ropas cayeron al piso y el quedo en medio con su nueva apariencia porcina , y fue entonces que la escucho reír

-!que simpático cerdito eres¡

Esas palabras lo golpearon en la cabeza pues no hacia mucho otra persona se las decía cada que tenia oportunidad y el se enfado

-!qui , qui qui qui qui qui ¡ _(no le veo la gracia )_

-perdón Ryoga … pero te vez ridículamente bien

-!qui qui qui qui qui ¡_ (no existe esa palabra )_

-ven , te secare

-qui qui qui _(no necesito tu ayuda )_

Ukyo lo atrapo y lo abrazo , el se sonrojo un poco , después lo seco

-perdóname

-qui qui qui qui? ( ¿Por qué ?)

-perdón por ignorarte algunas veces , supongo que tu me entiendes un poco , a veces estoy de mal humor y te grito pero … es por ranma

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo , Ranma toda su vida giraba en torno a el , primero akane ahora Ukyo el siempre lastimaba a las personas que mas amaba … ¿amaba ? ¿Cómo que amaba ?

Se puso un tanto nervioso y comenzó a correr en círculos haciendo que Ukyo estallara de risa

-!detente …. ¿Qué… pretendes?

Después se detuvo y la observo de un lado a otro

-iré por tu agua caliente

-qui qui qui qui qui qui _(te quiero)_

-no te endiendo nada Ryoga , pero gracias por escucharme

-qui qui qui qui qui _(ya estoy acostumbrado )_

Después de quemarse por el agua hirviendo …

-¿Qué tanto decías ?

-que no había necesidad de quemarme

-lo siento ¿me entendías cuando te hablaba ?

-si

-¿Qué te decía akane sobre el ?

-ya basta Ukyo , Ranma , ranma , siempre ranma , Akane me hablaba de ranma , kodachi me usaba contra ranma , Y tu solo piensas en Ranma ya estoy cansado de escuchar ese nombre

-le tienes envidia

-si como no

- a el siempre lo persiguen las chicas guapas

-si pero el esta tan ciego que no las ve

-tan ciego que se fijo en Akane

-¿y que me dices de ti ? Por si no lo sabias , eres muy guapa

-Ryoga ….

Tarde se fue a enterar lo que le había dicho

-pensé que te gustaba Akane

-y me gusta , y la quiero mucho pero no es la única chica sobre la tierra

PAF

Ryoga se lleve una mano a su mejilla por inercia

-si amas a una persona , solo debes tener ojos para ella, si no lo haces significa que no la querías tanto como pensabas

-si las personas cambian , los sentimientos también Ukyo

-no debería

-aceptas entonces que pueden cambiar

-no deberían

Ryoga se acerco a Ukyo y le preguntó

-¿tus sentimientos por el cambiaran ?

-no lo se

-¿te gustaría intentar que cambiaran ?

-yo …

-si no es así … ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detenerme?

-no pensaras … que me gustas ¿verdad ?

-¿me equivoco ?

-claro que te equivocas

-tus acciones me confunden

-yo te dije que te fueras, **tu** quisiste quedarte

-y tu no insististe en que me marchara

-puedo empezar desde ahora

Eso no era lo que Ryoga tenia en mente pero …

-esta bien Ukyo

Sintió como una mano lo detenía

- no tienes por que irte

-Te prometí quedarme el tiempo que quisieras

-si estoy contigo lo mas seguro es que termine mencionando a Ranma y podría lastimarte , no quiero hacerte lo que a mi me hicieron , no quiero herirte

-seré yo el responsable si algo sucede

-pero …

-Ukyo ¿te gustaría ser mi novia ?

-si algo sucede ….

-oye , soy fuerte aunque no lo parezca y no te tengo miedo

-deberías tonto

-la Ukyo que conozco no es capaz de hacerme daño , al contrario

-no me hago responsable Ryoga

-ni yo tampoco …. ¿vas a ser mi novia ?

-tu romanticismo me empalaga

-lo siento … Otra vez esto si te va a gustar

Ryoga fue por agua fría y cuando regreso

-¿Cómo voy a saber lo que dices?

Pero no hubo necesidad , sus acciones hablaban por si mismas

Ryoga dio un par de vueltas alrededor de ella y luego se sentó en frente y cuando Ukyo extendió sus brazos , supo que tenia la oportunidad para que alguien lo amara tanto como el amaba


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic: You are**

Cantautor: **kino_lita**  
**  
Canción:** ranma1/2  
**  
Música: Ukyo / Ryoga**  
**  
cantante: ** **Kate Nash **

**Advertencias: **Advertencias: Ranma½ no es mía ,escribo esto para la comunidad HAZ _ MUSICA ,si la pareja de este fic te desagrada por favor **CIERRA LA VENTANA **

**Nota para BABY SONY :** hola , disculpa por haberte confundido , espero que este capi sea menos confuso , si no es asi por favor dime en que te confundiste y otra ves perdon por confundirte

The nicest thing

-!maldición ¡

Exclamo ella , pero el siguió sosteniendo su mano como si nada hubiera pasado

-espera , lo lamento ¡maldición !

-no me importa Ukyo

-esto no esta bien

Antes de que Ryoga se enterara Ukyo comenzó a abrocharse de nuevo la blusa

-por lo menos me hubieras dejado terminar

-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo ?

Ryoga le sonrió , haciéndola sentir mas culpable

-preparare algo de cenar

- a las 2 de la mañana ??

-si

Y mientras cortaba una zanahoria en diminutos cubitos , se sentía tan culpable aun , ya tenían dos semanas siendo novios , no podía quejarse Ryoga era tan tierno y amable , siempre tratando de hacerla sentir bien sin caer en lo empalagoso y precisamente el día de hoy en que a propósito habían elegido ver una película de terror y sin saber como habían terminado en la habitación , ella lo había mencionado de nuevo

Manteniendo aun los ojos cerrados

Ranma

Lo dijo en voz alta y precisa , sin embargo …

¿Qué hizo su novio ?

Su novio simplemente pretendió no escucharla mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y la beso , cuando ella fue conciente de eso se enfado con el y quiso detenerlo , reclamarle ¿Qué acaso el chico no sufría ?

Sin percatarse de la zanahoria , ella aun seguía muy molesta con el …. ¿con el ? ¿Por qué con el ?

¿Qué no había sido ella quien lo lastimo ?

No … no era con el con quien estaba molesta , era con ella misma , ella que siempre quiso a alguien que la amara y que la protegiera y ahora que finalmente lo tenia , lo único que hacia era alejarlo lastimarlo cuando el menos que nadie se lo merecía , por que el no tenia la culpa de que otra persona la hubiera lastimado

-ah …

Se había cortado el dedo y este comenzaba a sangrar

-permíteme

El tomo su mano y la llevo hasta el fregadero y después de ponerle una bandita le sonrió de nuevo

-no paso nada , vas a estar bien

¿Qué no era obvio? digo hasta un niño lo sabe, por una insignificante cortada en el dedo no pasa absolutamente nada , algo tan simple no puede hacerte daño ,tan solo recordarte la imprudencia de no poner atención a lo que haces

-trate de decirte que no era necesario que te fueras Ukyo

-tenia que …

-¿Porqué ?

-por que pensé en Ranma y no esta bien , tu eres mi novio

-gracias por preocuparte por mi

-esa actitud de "no pasa nada" me molesta

-¿pasa algo ?

-si

-¿Qué tiene de malo decirme Ranma ?

-¿Qué parte de Ranma no entiendes RYOGA ?

-sabes , creo que con todo esto solo te confundí

-mas bien creo que el confundido es otro

-Yo te amo no importa que tu a mi no

Un violento rubor se apodero de Ukyo

-esperare el tiempo necesario pero eso ya te lo había dicho ¿no?

-ryoga … ¿podemos volverlo a intentar ?

-si algo sucede por favor no te vayas otra vez

-trato hecho

Ambos subieron a la habitación ocupando sus anteriores lugares dispuestos a dormir de nuevo

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que por el momento no intentarían estar juntos de nuevo por lo menos hasta que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo , pero eso no significaba que no pudieran compartir la misma habitación ….

Ryoga volvió a tomar la mano de Ukyo

-dulces sueños

-serán así si tu estas aquí Ryoga

Y casi al mismo tiempo los dos se durmieron


End file.
